


The Trio's Crazy Shenanigans

by Destiny (TheDemonShipper)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Heroine's Journey, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/Destiny
Summary: It's Kayla's eleventh birthday, and you know what that means! It's starter Pokemon time! Join Lauren, Kayla and Nicole as their journey begins!





	The Trio's Crazy Shenanigans

Kayla woke up to her mother's pokemon Espeon, who was gently prodding her with a paw. She turned over and pulled the covers over her head...it was way to early to wake up. 

Espeon prodded her again. 

"Espeon...leave me alone...it's too early to get up," Kayla grumbled. 

The pokemon prodded her once again. 

Kayla finally gave up, sliding out of bed. "Why did you have to wake me so early again?" Kayla questioned the pink fox. 

Espeon jumped onto Kayla's desk, careful not to move her collection of pokemon plushies that she had lined up on top of it, and pointed to the calendar with her tail.

Kayla gasped, "It's today, my eleventh birthday is today! I can finally become a trainer." 

Kayla had had the opportunity to go on a journey the past year but had declined, not wanting to leave her best friend Lauren behind because Lauren had not yet turned 10. Both girls had decided to wait to get their first pokemon until Kayla's 11th birthday and today was the day. Kayla quickly changed into her favorite clothes, she had laid them down on her dresser the night before so she wouldn't forget them. 

"Kayla..." her mothers voice sounded from downstairs, "Breakfast." 

Kayla dashed downstairs, ate her breakfast quickly, and said goodbye to her mother. As soon as she said goodbye and had smothered her mother in hugs, she ran across the street to Lauren's house. 

She immediately went to the back door. It was, as always, unlocked. Kayla ran up to the main floor, and spotted Lauren's father, "Lauren still asleep?" She asked. 

He nodded, not the least bit surprised that she had randomly shown up in his house without warning. 

Kayla smiled and tip-toed into her best friend's room. She saw, as she expected, a mound of pokemon plushies that moved up and down slowly. She pushed some plushies to the side and saw the form of her sleeping friend. 

She tapped Lauren's shoulder... no response; but as always Kayla thought ahead and brought an ice cube. She set it on her face and within minutes Lauren was awake, well... awake and upset with Kayla. 

But Kayla just smiled and sat on the end of Lauren's bed. 

"Kayla... why did you wake me up?" Lauren asked, sighing and rubbing her eyes. 

"Guess what today is..." Kayla said teasingly. 

Lauren shook her head. "You are not playing this game with me, not after using the ice cube!" She protested stubbornly. 

Kayla sighed. "My eleventh birthday?" She looked at Lauren closely, _was she even fully awake?_ "Um... our pokemon journey debut?" 

Lauren gasped, "Oh My Gosh, how did I forget?!" 

Kayla shook her head, "I have no idea." She sighed... so very typically Lauren. 

"Come on, let's get to the professors lab. Are you going to tell your parents where we're going?" Kayla asked. 

Lauren glanced at her drawer and then her pajama's. "I should probably get changed first..." She commented, thinking of how embarrassing it would be to walk to the professors lab in her rainbow unicorn PJ's. 

Kayla nodded and went to say hello Lauren's family.  



End file.
